


Moonlit Promises (Until We Meet Again)

by godxukun (hunhanify)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Bad Writing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhanify/pseuds/godxukun
Summary: A brief tale about two reunited lovers.





	Moonlit Promises (Until We Meet Again)

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to "Lover's Moon" by Glenn Frey when inspiration hit me.

It was in this same exact cliff where he first saw him. It was a night like this too — with the beautiful blue moon shining brightly up above and glittering stars littered across the dark blue sky, reflected unto the sparkling waters down below.

 

The gentle summer night breeze caresses him like a hug, like an intimate greeting to welcome back an old friend.

 

A smile slowly spreads across his face.

 

A wisp of white catches his attention and there he sees him.

 

Standing by the edge was the love of his life, with arms wide open to welcome him back.

 

 _Zhu Zhengting_ , he remembers; the name forever engraved in his heart and in his mind.

 

Zhengting still looks as ethereal as before — with fair glowing skin, sparkling eyes, soft hair tousled in the wind, and that sweet smile. Even after all these years, he is still so beautiful and he still manages to make the other's heart madly flutter.

 

Xukun makes his way towards him while the other patiently waits, like always.

 

When they were finally face to face, they were surrounded by calm silence. There were no words needed, for their eyes spoke volumes. It felt like forever until Xukun finally broke the quiet, but not the eye contact.

 

"I kept my promise," he said, voice filled with different emotions he can barely conceal. Flashbacks of that fateful night running through his mind.

 

On the eve of his 20th birthday, they both stood here.

 

_A request..._

 

_An argument..._

 

_Endless tears..._

 

_A promise..._

 

That night, Zhengting had begged for him to carry on and live his life to the fullest without the fairy holding him back. His lover admitted that he felt guilty, that he felt like he was robbing Xukun of his youth and making miss out on a lot of things in his life.

 

Xukun, not understanding why they had to be apart, argued back. But, then again, he could never say no to his lover. So in the end, Zhengting wished him a happy birthday, and a happy life before kissing him goodbye.

 

The full moon was the sole witness to the couple's heartaches that night.  _That was 63 years ago today._

 

"I know," Zhengting consoles him, smiling so fondly and so proudly that it calms Xukun's heart. His dainty fingers reach out to caress wrinkled skin. "I have been watching over you."

 

True to his words, the fairy did indeed watch over the fragile human as he went about his life. He remembers shedding an equal amount of tears (if not more) when his lover weeped for the first few months. He recalls the overwhelming joy and pride he felt whenever the mortal succeeded in his endeavors. He felt elated knowing that, in every single one of the latter's achievement, Cai Xukun only had him in mind.

 

He can never forget the searing pain he experienced as he watched his lover marry someone else. It hurt so much, but he held it in, for he knew that all of it sprouted from his own decision. Besides, he fact that he knows Xukun could never love anyone else as much as he loves Zhengting is enough to comfort his weary heart.

 

The fairy broke out of his trance when Xukun held the hand caressing his cheek and leaned unto it.

 

Suddenly, the human is back to his teenage self. It feels nostalgic, as everything is back to the way it was before — back when they were both so happy and so in love a few decades ago.

 

"You've waited a long time." Xukun wipes away the tears that are flowing down the beauty's cheeks.

 

"It's okay. You're here now. Back by my side, and that's all that matters." The tears don't stop. But this time, it is because of happiness.

 

"I love you, Zhengzheng. No one else has ever taken your place in my heart." Xukun starts to shed tears of his own too.

 

"I know, Kunkun. Thank you," Zhengting smiles wistfully. "And I love you too."

 

They both smile, with true and undying love reflected in their eyes.

 

"It is time now. Let us go home?" The deity proposed.

 

"I already am home," the other quipped, making the fairy shoot him an inquisitive glance. "My home is you."

 

A prominent blush spread across the immortal's cheeks as he lets out a soft giggle.

 

Smiling, he presented his hand. It was another promise, an unspoken one this time. It was a promise to never be apart ever again. A promise that his lover eagerly and happily accepted.

 

Hand in hand, they walk off into Zhengting's realm to live happily ever after.

 

_Together._

 

_Forever._

 

 

《The End.》

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedbacks are highly appreciated :)) catch me on...
> 
> twitter : @zhengkunist_  
> curiouscat : zhengkunist
> 
> 'til next time! uwu


End file.
